


Unhappy

by QueenieLacy



Series: Break Up to Makeup...Maybe [1]
Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Break Up, M/M, taking a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: An Unhappy Ricky decides that he needs space to figure out what he really wants.





	Unhappy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> I orginially posted this on Tumblr and have decided to post them here as well. This is the first in a number of Sad!Cricky fics/imagines that I wrote. I'll write more and post them here in a series. This was written after the Ballon d'Or ceremony.
> 
> Enjoy!

He’s tired.

 

It has all taken a toll on him: the bearding, the PR team, the fact that Cristiano didn’t even mention him in his speech again.

He’s tired of Cristiano taking him for granted, thinking he’ll except anything, thinking he’ll just stick around, thinking he’ll be a silent good boy and just stay in his place.

He was done being a good boy.

He was done staying in his place.

He was done being taken for granted.

He was just…done.

 

When he finally realized he couldn’t do this anymore, it hit him like a ton of bricks. They’d been together for so long and had three children between, and one on the way, but Ricky just couldn’t do it anymore. He couldn’t put on the fake smile anymore and pretend he was okay with everything. He wasn’t, and he needed to do something about it.

Cristiano was laying on the bed in their hotel room, doing some work on his laptop. Junior had went off with Katia so they were alone. “Cristiano.” Ricky called out as he approached the bed. He’d been in the living area of the suite, thinking about what he would say before entering the bedroom.

“Yeah.” Cristiano called out, never looking up from his computer.

“I think…I think we should take a break.” Ricky spoke, not exactly what he had planned to say, but close enough.

“Hold on, I’m almost done with this email.” Cristiano replied, not understanding the real meaning behind Ricky’s words.

“No.” Ricky corrected. “I mean we should take a break, from our relationship.” Ricky explained and Cristiano stopped typing and looked up at his long time lover.

“What?” Cristiano asked. He heard what Ricky said, but he was giving him a chance to backtrack his statement.

“We should take a break.” Ricky repeated, much to Cristiano’s displeasure. “I’ll still continue to be your manager and friend. We’ll still co-parent our children but I can’t be romantic with you right now.” Ricky explained.

Cristiano pushed his laptop to the side and jumped off the bed to go over to Ricky. “What are you talking about? A break? We’ve never taken a break! What is this about? Why has this come up?” Cristiano questioned.

“Because I’m unhappy.” Ricky answered boldly. “I’m unhappy and I can’t figure out my next move if I’m laying under you every night.”

“Your next move?” Cristiano questioned.

“Whether or not I want to leave you completely.” Ricky explained.

Cristiano crossed the distance between them and placed his hands on Ricky’s hips. “Don’t, please Ricky. I can make this better. What can I do to make this better? What can I do to make you happy?”

“Nothing.” Ricky answered. Cristiano could do nothing. He wouldn’t come out due to pressures from the team and sponsors. He wouldn’t even think about coming out until retirement and even then, sponsors would pressure him. “There’s nothing you can do. I just need a break….think of it like a vacation for me.”

“A vacation from me.” Cristiano scoffed. “What am I suppose to tell Cristiano?” Cristiano asked, trying to guilt trip Ricky into staying, knowing Ricky would never want Junior to hurt.

“I’ll still be there and I’ll still be his father. Co-parenting won’t be a problem.” Ricky said. “You can tell him what you want and you can make me the bad guy if that makes you feel better.” Ricky added and Cristiano let out a sigh.

“I don’t want to make you the bad guy.” Cristiano answered. “I just don’t understand. I thought everything was okay. I thought we were okay.”

“I thought we were too.” Ricky admitted and let out a sigh. “But I’ve realized some things about me, and I just need to work these things out. It’s not fair to you if I stay in this relationship and I’m unhappy and moping around.”

“I’d rather have you moping around than not at all, baby.” Cristiano admitted and Ricky chuckled.

“I know you would, but that’s not good for you and it’s not good for me…I’m sorry Cristiano.” Ricky said and pulled away from Cristiano.

“I’ll give you a month.” Cristiano started as Ricky started to pull away. Cristiano grabbed Ricky and cupped his face. “I’ll give you a month, and then you’ll come back to me.” Cristiano said and placed a kiss on Ricky’s lips.

“Thank you.” Ricky said and pulled away. He walked over to his bags and started to gather up his things to move to another room. He felt a tear fall from his eyes as he packed up his clothes.

 

He couldn’t help but think that this was the end of the era.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
